Sexy precaución
by Fa De Villiers
Summary: Una clase de sexualidad, las hormonas revolucionadas, altos niveles de curiosidad y un novio al que amas y no puedes dejar de tocar.Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?, "El temor ridículamente enfermizo que tengo de terminar embarazada, si, ese es mi problema"


**Summary: **Una clase de sexualidad, las hormonas revolucionadas, altos niveles de curiosidad y un novio al que amas y no puedes dejar de tocar. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?... "El temor ridículamente enfermizo que tengo de terminar embarazada, si, ese es mi problema"…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, la trama por muy chiflada que esté, reconozco que es totalmente mía.

.

**Portada en mi perfil.**

OneShot dedicado a todas esas personitas que leen **Âmes sœurs.**

* * *

**Sexy precaución.**

**

* * *

**

.

La oscuridad es un buen detonante cuando tienes a tu guapo y encantador novio cerca.

Un gemido inesperado salió directo desde lo más profundo de mi garganta al sentir como su mano vagaba infiltrándose por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando la piel desnuda de mi abdomen hasta posarse en mi pecho derecho por encima del brasier.

Por una fracción de segundo nuestros labios se separaron para así poder ingerir un poco de aire, el cual ya después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo nuestros pulmones exigieron.

Nos miramos a los ojos, en sus verdes gemas ensombrecidas no había más que una chispa de pasión, lujuria y amor, los míos no podían estar de diferente manera, mi físico y mi interior respondían ante su solo toque provocando miles de explosivas emociones.

Sin perder más el tiempo, unimos nuevamente nuestros labios prosiguiendo así, con la batalla que tanto su lengua como la mía se habían declarado. Con una de mis manos apuñaba el cabello suave y broncíneo de su nuca, mientras que con la otra me abría paso por el camino de su espalda, deleitándome con la exquisita piel de esa zona.

Su mano libre acarició mi muslo posesivamente, cerca estaba ya de tocar mi ropa interior, no se podía decir lo contrario de su mano izquierda, pues al ya no estar conforme con acariciar por encima de la tela de mi sujetador, con maestría se introdujo para estar por debajo de esta.

-Te necesito… –su voz no fue más que un susurro ronco y estimulante.

Jadee ante su tacto, las grandes y varoniles manos de mi novio podían hacerte tocar hasta el mismísimo séptimo cielo.

Nos apretamos más contra si, el contacto era íntimo y fascinante. El sonido de succión de los deliciosos besos dados, en conjunto con las entrecortadas respiraciones, era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

Avaricioso masajeó mi seno, y codicioso acarició la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, decidida a no quedarme atrás delinee los planos perfectos de su espalda, su firme pecho y sus trabajadas abdominales. Pequeños gemidos salieron de inmediato por parte de ambos.

-Ya hemos hablado s-sobre esto… –con dificultad murmuré en respuesta.

Acarició la parte interna de mis muslos haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, sus labios bajaron hasta posarse en mi cuello donde sus dientes mordisquearon un poco con la clara intención de torturarme.

-Tus miedos son absurdos –habló dejando un camino de besos por mi clavícula hasta la punta del cuello en 'V' de mi blusa.

Y sabía que era verdad, mis miedos eran absurdos y tontos, pero desafortunadamente no lo podía evitar.

-Eso lo dices por qué no eres mujer -contraataqué mordisqueando su labio inferior.

-¿Acaso tu no lo deseas? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada y separándose un poco de mi, deteniendo todo movimiento en lo que sus manos trabajaban sobre mi cuerpo. Hice un mohín, necesitaba que sus manos continuaran.

-Sabes que sí. Pero tengo miedo.

Recargó su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello, su cálida respiración me hacia cosquillas.

-No tienes porque amor, yo estoy contigo, no dejaría que nada te sucediera, te cuidare, nos cuidare, y no dejare que termines, embarazada… por ahora –rió burlón al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Le di un manotazo en el hombro, a él siempre le causaba gracia, para mí esto era serio, mi más grande temor en estos momentos de mi vida.

Si, a mis 18 años de edad, tenía miedo de terminar embarazada.

No le temía ni al supuesto dolor que la mayoría de las chicas decían existía cuando era tu primera vez, tampoco le temía a contagiarme de alguna enfermedad de trasmisión sexual –pues sabía que si lo _hacía_ seria con Edward y nos cuidaríamos, y aun que suene ilógico y poco creíble, el me había confesado, al igual que yo, apenado y completamente sonrojado, que nunca antes había tenido relaciones con nadie.

No le temía a nada de eso. Salvo a una sola cosa.

A salir embarazada a tan temprana edad. Eso me provocaba PAVOR.

Pero no era cualquier miedo, era uno casi enfermizo, paranoico.

-¡Que!, dentro de unos años, cuando estemos casados, quiero que tengamos hijos –recargó su frente sobre la mía y sacó sus manos de cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo para posarlas en mis mejillas.

Suspiré resignada. El romántico momento se había esfumado.

Fantástico.

-Yo también quiero bebés, muchos bebés con tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa… –sonreí delineando y acariciando cada una de sus facciones- Pero no ahora. Y aun que me prometas, me jures y todo, que nos cuidaremos, el miedo sigue presente. ¿Qué si tenemos un accidente?, ¿Qué pasa si el preservativo se rompe? Entiéndeme por favor.

-Créeme que lo hago, solo que cada vez me es más difícil mantener mi autocontrol, te amo demasiado y cada vez que te tengo cerca mi cuerpo responde automáticamente ante el tuyo, es más fuerte que yo…

De pronto las luces del interior de mi casa se encendieron. _Oh oh,_ mala señal.

-Debo irme, tengo clases a primera hora, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. –tomé sus mejillas y le planté un beso, profundo y cargado de sentimiento, no quería que terminara molesto por mi culpa- Te amo.

-Tanto como yo a ti –respondió rendido y exhalando sonoramente.

Rápidamente arreglé mi ropa y salí del volvo, Edward encendió el auto y arrancó hasta que estuve dentro de mi casa. Suspiré y busqué con la mirada señales de vida humana, lo bueno es que hoy Charlie trabajaba en el turno de la noche, de lo contrario ya estaría regañándome, no era muy tarde pero aun así para mi padre significaría algo malo, y más si se daba cuenta de que con quien salí fue con mi novio.

-Espero estén usando protección –mi madre salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua en las manos y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ella había contribuido en gran parte con mi trauma.

-Mamá, por favor no empieces –me quejé ya rumbo a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-Es normal que tu y Edward tengan sexo –¡oh por Dios!, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan liberal?- me encanta ese chico, es tan caballeroso, tan guapo, sexy, y estoy segura de que te hará disfrut…

Me apresuré a llegar, cerré la puerta lo antes posible no queriendo escuchar la última parte de su frase.

Había sido difícil que mi padre aceptara a Edward, pues a su criterio, yo aun era una niña y no podía tener novio hasta los 30, además tenía miedo de que según él, mis calificaciones bajaran por culpa de eso. Mi padre era un protector y encima se pasaba de anticuado. Lo apacigüé un poco al mostrarle mi historial de calificaciones y prometerle que estas no bajarían por ningún motivo.

Por otro lado, mi madre era absolutamente todo lo contrario. Ambos polos opuestos, eso que decían de que los seres humanos se complementaban era cierto, lo que a uno le faltaba al otro le sobraba. Desde un inicio Renée estuvo de acuerdo en mi relación con Edward, lo aceptó sin hacerle malas caras, sin malos tratos y si con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, argumentando que quería que yo viviera al máximo y no sé qué otras cosas sobre los beneficios de un noviazgo. Edward era mi primer novio y mi madre se alegraba de que por fin tuviera a alguien que me 'quitara la frustración'. Lo sé, ella da miedo.

¿Y por qué digo que contribuyó con mi trauma?, como ya dije, mi madre es un tanto liberal, desde los 10 años comenzó a hablarme de sexo, las ventajas y desventajas del acto.

Cosas como: 'el hacerlo es tu responsabilidad', 'es una sensación increíble que no te puedo explicar', 'lo mejor es si lo haces por amor y con alguien que te corresponda', 'es delicioso pero ten cuidado, usa protección y no te confíes', fueron las palabras que usó para ilustrarme sobre el tema.

Pero la frase que nunca faltó fue: 'Ten cuidado de no salir embarazada a temprana edad, no te vaya a pasar como a mí, que al salir embarazada de ti tuve que aceptar al instante comenzar una vida en matrimonio, con mas obligaciones y responsabilidades, sabes que te amo hija, pero no puedo negar que me faltó disfrutar más de mi juventud, así que recuerda, no salgas embarazada tan joven'.

'_No salgas embarazada tan joven', 'no salgas embarazada tan joven', 'no salgas embarazada tan joven'…_

Recordando las palabras como si se tratasen de un mantra, me desvestí para después ponerme mi pijama e ir a cepillarme los dientes.

Me comenzaba a sentir ansiosa, solo de pensar en el día que me esperaba mañana me ponía toda frustrada. Era como si el tema me persiguiera como un espectro.

Cuando mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

_Edward me ayudó a salir del volvo con cuidado, me abrazó por la cintura y así nos dirigimos al porshe de mi casa donde se encontraba mi madre, que al vernos rápidamente vino hacia mí y me miró con pena y lastima._

_-Dentro de unos años mas te arrepentirás de no haberme escuchado, desearás haber disfrutado de tu juventud, pero ya no habrá marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho esta…_

_Retrocedí unos pasos, me invadió la tristeza, entonces unas fuertes pisadas se hicieron sonar, era Charlie, que con aire iracundo y agresivo se acercó._

_-¡Como te atreviste a deshonrar a esta familia de esa manera, después de todo lo que hice por ti, dándote estudios para que fueras alguien en la vida!, ¿Y cómo me pagas?, ¡embarazándote y sin estar casada!, ¡Me has decepcionado Isabella!, ¡Te desconozco como mi hija!..._

_Las lagrimas salían por borbollones desde mis ojos, quería que me perdonaran, pero con su mirada solo me decían lo desilusionados que estaban de mí, instintivamente llevé las manos al pequeño bultito de mi vientre, intentando protegerlo, me di la vuelta para abrazarme a la única persona que hasta el momento me había apoyado en todo y no me había dejado sola. Edward, sin embargo, detecté una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando a lo lejos lo vi desaparecer._

_Me sentía abrumada y sin saber qué hacer._

Con la respiración agitada desperté y de golpe me senté en la cama. Eso sí que estuvo cerca, solo de imaginarme en esas condiciones me entraba el pánico.

Chequé la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta de que tan solo faltaban 3 minutos para que sonara la alarma, la desactivé y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a la universidad, al meter un par de libros a mi bolso recordé lo que una de las profesaras nos había pedido.

_¡Hmpf!,_ solo esto me faltaba, enfurruñada agarré mis cosas y bajé directo a la cocina, donde encontré a mi madre levantando lo que quedaba del desayuno de mi padre, me sentí cohibida cuando estuve en su campo de visión.

Involuntariamente llevé una mano a mi vientre notando que seguía tan plano como siempre, al darme cuenta de lo que hacía con disimulo la bajé y saludé como si nada. O al menos esa fue mi intensión.

-Eh, buen día.

-Buenos días hija –respondieron al unisonó.

-¿Ya te vas papá? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me miró sospechoso, mi estomago se revolvió.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres que te llevé?

-N-no, solo preguntaba –me encogí de hombros- siempre sales más temprano.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡No puedo creerlo, que rápido se pasa el tiempo!, ¡me voy, se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche! –depositó un beso en mi mejilla y después en la de mi madre y salió disparado por la puerta.

El rugido del coche patrulla poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

Aliviada dejé escapar una gran bocanada de aire. Me percaté de que aun tenía compañía. Renée me evaluaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué?

-Dímelo tú.

¿Por qué siempre sabía cuando me traía algo entre manos?

No le hice caso y me dirigí hacia el gran frutero de la encimera para buscar lo que necesitaba.

¿Había de todas las frutas que te podías imaginar, hasta las más extravagantes, pero no lo que yo específicamente buscaba?

_¡Genial, no había pepinos!_

_¡Ni plátanos!_

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera kiwis, tunas, guayabas y hasta granadas, pero no un miserable pepino o plátano?

Ahora recuerdo porque en esta casa casi nunca encontrarías plátanos, porque Renée siempre decía que esa fruta te hacia engordar, por eso nunca la incluía en la lista de la despensa.

-¿Buscas algo querida?

Me volví hacia ella, indecisa juguetee con mis manos, conociendo como es mi madre podría arrepentirme de esto mas tarde.

-Eh, mamá, ¿de casualidad no hay pepinos?

-¿Pepinos?, no lo sé, déjame ver si quedó alguno –entre buscó en el refrigerador- le hice un coctel a tu padre, al parecer no quedó ni uno solo, ¿para qué lo quieres?

_¡Alerta, alerta, Renée al ataque! _

-No, para nada en especial –me hice la indiferente mirando banalmente mis uñas- solo que tenemos una práctica hoy, nos pidieron llevar un pepino o un plátano y un… preservativo.

Como la chica del exorcista, Renée giró su cabeza hasta posarla en mí. _¡Ay no!_

-¡Eso es genial hija!, espero que todas esas platicas que te di sobre sexo te hayan servido de algo y logres hacer bien los pasos para ponerle el condón al pepino, tu solo imagínate que es el pe…

-¡Mamá! –vociferé asustada.

-¡El de Edward, hija, el de Edward!, ¿Pues de quien creías que diría?

¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre?

-Tienes pepinos, ¿sí o no?

-¿Seguimos hablando de la fruta?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, no era fácil tener una madre como Renée, pero aun así la quería.

-Si mamá, dime si hay en la despensa o no, por favor… -casi rogué, necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible- se me hace tarde.

-No hay hija, lo siento, como ya te dije se lo hice a tu padre en coctel, pero puedes llevar otra cosa –volvió a rebuscar en el refrigerador- ¡perfecto!, esto te servirá -sacó una zanahoria, _¡UNA ZANAHORIA!_- hay quienes dicen que el tamaño no importa, pero yo digo que sí, pero en este caso no creo que haya problema, solo es una práctica…

-¿Una zanahoria? –mi voz alarmada y mi cara desencajada por el borboteo de palabras que salían de su boca.

-Sí, es lo único que hay, ya te dije, solo imagina que es el de Edw…

-Está bien, está bien, está bien, se me hace tarde, me voy –agarré rápidamente la dichosa zanahoria y salí casi corriendo de la cocina, pero recordé que había quedado en llevar 'pepinos' para mis amigas–en este caso zanahorias-pues ellas llevarían los preservativos.

-¡Para mis amigas! –paporreteé agarrando la bolsa de la que mi madre extrajo la zanahoria antes, adentro había al menos unas 5 o 6 mas.

-¡Esta bien cariño, pones bien el gorrito, ya sabes que sin 'gorrito' no hay fiesta!

Corriendo entré a mi camioneta, solo esperaba que el día no fuera a peor.

'.

-¿Trajiste los pepinos? –me preguntó Alice acomodándose en su lugar. Nos encontrábamos ya en la última hora de clases.

Por alguna extraña razón hoy los asientos de adelante estaban llenos. Yo siempre me sentaba adelante así que me burlé de mis amigas que hasta hace unas horas se sentaban atrás.

-No, bueno si. ¿Y por qué te viniste adelante?, ¿no me digas que esta vez si te interesa la clase?

-Siempre me ha interesado la clase Bells, solo que quiero ver más de cerca, haber si de casualidad se me ha pasado algo cuando estoy con Jazz.

Sonreí divertida, Jasper era su novio, estudiaba robótica y ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pronto se nos unió Rosalie.

-¡Hey, ustedes!, ¿trajeron los pepinos y los preservativos? –preguntó Rose, ella no se andaba con rodeos, siempre directo al grano.

-Yo traje los preservativos –Alice sacó un puñado de condones de su bolsa. Nosotras soltamos risitas mientras ella nos los repartía.

-Yo no encontré ni pepinos ni plátanos –me vieron con desanimo- traje zanahorias, después de hoy no las volveré a ver de la misma manera –para dramatizar fingí limpiarme un lagrima imaginaria.

Rieron a carcajada batiente.

-Bueno ustedes, parecen comerciantes –comentó la profesora Jonhson desde su escritorio- todo queda entre amigas. ¿Y los pepinos?

Le mostré las zanahorias.

-Es lo único que encontré, lo siento.

Ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la clase.

-Bien queridos alumnos muéstrenme que es lo que trajeron.

-¡Yo traje mi pepino! –dijo el siempre pervertido Mike Newton- ¿Tu que trajiste Tyler?

-¡También traje pepino y aparte algunos preservativos por si alguien quiere!

-¡Contigo nadie quiere nada! –voceó alguien entre el ruido.

-¡Yo traje el kilo de plátanos que le robé a mi mamá!

-¡De los únicos condones que encontré fueron de los de sabor y olor a fresa!-esta vez fue Lauren quien habló.

-¡A mí se me olvidó que teníamos que traer algo!

-¡Yo no encontré pepinos ni plátanos pero traje una vela! –Erick Yorkie mostró el objeto y todos rompimos a reír- algo es algo.

-¿Que trajiste tu Bella? –me preguntó Jessica.

-Zanahorias –cuando dije eso y escuché las risas, automáticamente me encogí en mi lugar, odiaba ser el centro de atención- fue lo único que encontré.

-Ahora quiero voluntarios para pasar al frente –se escuchó el bullicio, nadie quería pasar a hacer el ridículo- o pasan por voluntad propia o yo los escojo y eso será peor.

-¡Yo maestra, yo paso!, pero que alguien me acompañe con su pepino, yo le pongo el preservativo.

-¡Eha, quiere compañía! –risas y más risas a la orden del día.

-¿Quien le presta su pepino a Thanya? –gritó alguien.

-¡Yo, yo se lo presto! –Marco, uno de los compañeros con más fama de mujeriego se apuntó y avivadamente pasó al frente cargando consigo la fruta.

-Muy bien alumnos, conforme vaya mencionando paso por paso, ustedes desde donde están lo irán haciendo –la profesora comenzó a ilustrarnos- la primera recomendación es evitar guardarlo en lugares como en las guanteras del auto, los bolsillos del pantalón, mochilas o billeteras, tampoco usarlos si los han tenido guardados por mucho tiempo en lugares como los que ya les indiqué…

-¿Qué?, ¿Billeteras no? –los hombres a la voz de ya salieron a la defensiva.

-No, en esos lugares es más probables que sufran daños, como por ejemplo que el látex se debilite y se rompa más fácilmente, lo más recomendable es guardarlos en sus condoneras…

Y así pasaron 20 minutos y seguíamos comentando los mitos que existían alrededor del tema, ya habían expuesto dos parejas más, algunos a pesar de ya haber escuchado los pasos, aun seguían fallando en alguno.

-Ahora es el turno para los que son un poco tímidos –al escuchar eso instantáneamente me puse roja, yo podía hablar del tema y poner el preservativo y todo, pero desde mi lugar, no al frente, repito, odiaba ser el centro de atención- Bella, al frente por favor.

-Maestra pero…

-Al frente, si no aprendes a colocar un preservativo al menos haré que se te quite la pena.

Con la dignidad que aun me quedaba afiancé mi zanahoria y me levanté. Como Rose era la que más se encontraba cerca le pasé la zanahoria para que me ayudara antes de que la profesora le designara el trabajo a algún chico pervertido como Newton. Asqueroso.

-¡Tráiganle al chico de medicina! –gritó alguien por ahí.

-¡Si, tráiganle a Cullen!

Mis amigas se rieron por mi cara, después de hoy el rojo habitaría en mis mejillas por tiempo indefinido.

-Tómalo por el lado positivo, después de hoy aprenderás a poner bien un preservativo y será menos probable que a la mera hora tengan un accidente –me susurró Rose, Alice se rio bajito, mis amigas conocían eso a lo que le temía- después no querrás ni separarte de él.

-Cállate –bufé pero después me eché a reír con ellas.

-Te escuchamos Bella. –la profesora Jonhson mandó a callar a los alumnos y comencé.

Había puesto mucha atención, pero aquí al frente todo se veía diferente, algunos me miraban con caras llenas de burlas, vi como Thanya, que era con la que menos me llevaba, sacaba su _blackberry_ y me enfocaba. Adivinando sus intenciones me acerqué a ella.

-¡Hey!, ni se te ocurra –le advertí lo más calmada que pude.

-¡Son para el Facebook!

-Si son para eso mucho menos, tómale a quien quieras pero a mí no.

-Está bien –revoleó los ojos. Claro como a ella le gustaba posar y tomarse fotos solita pretendía que los demás fuéramos igual. Pero no, yo tratándose de redes sociales no tenía más que la cuenta de msn. No confiaba en ninguna de esas cosas.

-Bella, a la hora que quieras.

-Ya voy profesora –si, lo acepto, el pánico escénico me atacaba- bueno, según usted…

-¿Cómo que según yo?...

Todos rieron.

-Sí, usted dijo que por ningún motivo se debía de estrujar el condón, se tiene que verificar la fecha de caducidad –se la busqué al pequeño envoltorio plateado- la fecha límite de este es hasta septiembre del 2012, lo mejor es no rasgarlo ni con los dientes ni con objetos filosos, como tijeras, anillos etc. si tus uñas son largas debes poner el doble de cuidado, se abre de acuerdo a la dirección de los dientitos del empaque –comencé a abrirlo.

-¡Pero en una situación así uno no precisamente pone cuidado a ese tipo de cosas! –Newton rebatió- ¡no hay tiempo para eso, con los dientes es más rápido!

-¡Ese ya es tu problema Newton, si te comportas como un animal en celo esa ya es tu responsabilidad, si no quieres infectar a alguien con lo que sea que tengas, entonces ya sabes que hacer! –gracias al discurso de Rosalie para Mike, una ráfaga de carcajadas inundó el salón.

-Rasgar el paquete abriéndolo con tus dientes mientras ruges como un tigre puede ser divertido, pero no lo hagan, así solo pueden dañar el condón y después no se quejen de por qué dejaron a la chica embarazada o contrajeron alguna enfermedad. Adelante Bella –instó la maestra.

-Se saca con cuidado agarrándolo por la orilla, no por en medio, con el índice y pulgar; aquí te das cuenta por donde es que se va a usar, es de acuerdo hacia donde la bolsita de en medio esté sobresaliendo, ya que en esa parte es en la que está el lubricante; cuando ya lo tengas le soplas un poco para ahora si colocarlo –lo situé en la zanahoria que Rosalie sostenía amablemente- se comprime el depósito del extremo, para expulsar el aire, que es donde se recogerá el semen, ah, después…. -Los cuchicheos morbosos que se escuchaban me desconcentraban- eh… se desenrolla cuidadosamente hasta la base del pene, en este caso zanahoria –agarré más confianza- después de la eyaculación, y todo eso, toma el condón desde la base para que el semen no se derrame. Retira el condón –no logré hacer bien ese paso pues la zanahoria era demasiado delgada para el preservativo.

-¡Y aquí la zanahoria quedó embarazada! –exclamó la profesora- Al intentar quitar el preservativo, tienes que sacarlo cuidadosamente, enrollándolo desde la base y agarrando la punta del depósito, de otra manera pasara lo que en este caso, el semen puede derramarse por todo el tallo. Prosigamos, el último paso por favor, Bella.

-Finalmente se anuda y se jala –hice cada cosa que decía, a estas alturas ya no me importaba que mis manos estuvieran llenas de lubricante- así el semen queda atrapado en el extremo sin salirse por ninguna parte, de esta manera es más fácil percatarse de si se rompió o no, por higiene lo envuelves en papel _higiénico_ y lo tiras al bote de la basura, nunca se tira por el water. Y por supuesto, se necesita utilizar un nuevo condón cada vez que quieras tener nuevamente otra relación sexual. No se utiliza nunca dos veces el mismo preservativo.

El timbre anunciando el fin de las clases resonó.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, espero hayan aprendido algo el día de hoy.

Con una servilleta me limpié las manos, agarré mis cosas y junto a mis amigas caminamos hasta los sanitarios.

-Entonces que, ¿prueba superada? –las cejas de Alice se movieron sugerentes.

-Supongo, pero los accidentes ocurren.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista, si sigues así a tus 40 años terminaras sin Edward, con himen y en compañía de 20 gatos.

-Rosalie, a veces me pregunto de donde sacas tantas cosas –reí negando con la cabeza a tiempo que me lavaba las manos.

-¿De dónde más? -ironizó Alice- de su querido osito Emmett.

-¡Ay mi osito polar! –sus ojos se iluminaron, Emmett era su novio, un chico realmente imponente pero que en el fondo más bien parecía un niño, con un excelente sentido del humor, cosa que cautivó a mi rubia amiga- este fin de semana me invitó a su casa a cenar con mis suegros.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería.

-Este fin de semana Edward y yo cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario –ni siquiera lo recordaba, hasta ahora. Con él, el tiempo se pasaba rápido, a su lado yo me olvidaba hasta de respirar.

-Wow, un año juntos y aun no llegan a tercera base, sorprendente –la duende tiró la bolsa de las zanahorias que usamos en la clase en un contenedor de basura cercano.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas.

-Para que vean, nuestra relación está basada en el amor y no en el sexo –argumenté orgullosa.

-Dudo mucho que aun no hayan hablado sobre intentarlo.

-La verdad sí, pero ya saben, tengo miedo –terminé compungida como cada vez que salía a relucir el tema.

-Eres la persona más responsable que existe, además, conociendo a Edward, apuesto a que te cuidará, y si llega a pasar algo, que lo dudo mucho, el estará contigo en todo.

-Eso lo sé Alice, pero no puedo evitar sentir terror.

-¿No estás segura de que Edward sea la persona indicada? –intervino Rose.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, nada de eso, amo demasiado a Edward y sé que él me ama de igual forma, cada que tiene oportunidad me lo demuestra, y el que espere por mi solo por mis tonterías, es otra prueba más de su amor, solo que… tengo miedo de terminar embarazada, he visto tantos casos así que me trauma el simple hecho de imaginármelo, ¿qué diría Renée?, ¡Dios!, mi padre –me dieron ganas de vomitar- Charlie me desconocería como su hija. –suspiré agobiada- Pero aun así, no puedo negar que tengo unas enormes ganas de estar con Edward.

-Solo te diré una cosa Bells, esto es de dos, es algo que solo debe de inmiscuirles a Edward y a ti, es su relación, y ni tus padres, ni nosotras como tus amigas, podemos presionarte para que tomes tu decisión, solo piénsalo bien y hagan lo que mejor les parezca, claro, todo con responsabilidad, sin miedos y por amor.

Ese último comentario de Alice me dejó pensando.

Yo lo amaba, y quería hacerlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar teniéndolo cerca y no echármele encima?, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría que pasar para que Edward y yo pudiéramos estar de esa manera?, ¿Tal vez unos 4 años?, ¿Cuándo termine la universidad y pueda salirme de mi casa?, ¿Cuándo cumpla 30?, ¿Cundo sea lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerme cargo de un bebé?...

¡Y todo por mi ridículo miedo enfermizo a terminar embarazada!

No era normal que algo como eso me abnegara, no era normal lo que me sucedía, no era normal que al ver a una pareja de novios mis ojos rápidamente viajaran al vientre de la chica. No podía continuar con estos absurdos pensamientos, si hay quienes terminaron con un embarazo sin proponérselo es porque no se cuidaron como debió de ser, por que no fueron responsables, mucho menos conscientes de las consecuencias, lo que le ocurrió a alguien más, no necesariamente tenía por qué pasarnos a Edward y a mí, él y yo éramos responsables, y nos amábamos…

Y últimamente no podíamos mantener nuestras manos alejadas del cuerpo del otro…

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Mi estúpido miedo podía irse directo por el mismísimo caño.

Para eso existían los métodos anticonceptivos ¿no?, para protegerte y no preocuparte por nada, solo disfrutar del momento.

Estaba decidido. Había llegado la hora de intentarlo.

'.

Yo sabía que este era el momento adecuado, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro, me movía con pasos rápidos por toda la estancia, verificando que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Todo marchaba a mi favor, el plan que había armado estaba saliendo como quería. Y es que la decisión estaba tomada, dejaría a un lado mis miedos e intentaría dar el siguiente paso con mi novio.

Hoy cumplíamos nuestro primer aniversario, por lo que ayer después de clases Alice y Rose me acompañaron al centro comercial, donde al pasar por _victoria secrets_ me animaron a comprar un lindo conjunto de encaje para este día, ellas sabían lo que me proponía, los consejos de su parte no se hicieron esperar. Después de las compras me arrastraron hasta un _spa_, donde me relajé como nunca antes y fui víctima de una cesión intensiva de belleza.

Al principio no se me ocurría qué hacer, o que regalarle a Edward, el mencionó que quería llevarme a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad para celebrar, pero yo me negué pues eso era demasiado ostentoso, al prendérseme el interruptor de la cabeza le anuncié que yo misma cocinaría para él.

La reservación ya estaba hecha en mi casa.

Así es, tanta suerte me embargaba, que al enterarme de que mis padres saldrían de la ciudad todo el fin de semana -para ir a la boda de una de las amigas de la secundaria de Renée-, me armé de valor e invité a Edward, el no sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones, en unos cuantos minutos más me encargaría de ilustrarle de que se trataba.

El delicioso aroma a lasagna se cocinaba en el ambiente, era su platillo favorito, esperaba le gustase. El lugar ya se encontraba perfecto para la ocasión, en las esquinas de la sala unas cuantas velas e inciensos reposaban, en la alfombra un sinfín de almohadas rodeaban la mesita de centro, la cual ya estaba adornada con un pequeño candelabro con su fuego refulgente y los cubiertos.

Para facilitar más el trabajó, me vestí con una falda negra y corta, y una sencilla playerita blanca, se que era una ocasión especial, pero yo lo único en lo que pensaba era en compensar mis nervios sintiéndome al menos lo más cómoda posible, permanecer descalza formaba parte de ello.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sin previo aviso, entonces mi corazón comenzó a retumbar, mis manos a sudar y mi estomago a revolverse de anticipación. Apresurada tomé el encendedor y de poco en poco fui encendiendo las velas y los inciensos.

Al terminar con esa tarea apagué el interruptor de la luz, me dirigí a la puerta donde el timbre volvió a sonar por tercera vez. Respiré hondo y abrí.

Ahí se encontraba mi chico, tan guapo como siempre, regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas y en la otra una botella de vino.

-¿Se encuentra la mujer más bella del planeta? –me miró juguetón.

-Si esta –le seguí el juego- pero está muy ocupada cocinándole la cena a su guapísimo novio, ¿te digo un secreto? –me acerqué a él para susurrarle al oído- es mejor que te vayas, el llegará en unos minutos, si te ve aquí puede que se ponga celoso –finalicé con una sonrisa.

Negó divertido. El provocar esa chispa vivaz en sus ojos era una de las cosas de las que más me sentía orgullosa. Si él era feliz, yo también lo era.

-Yo no soy celoso –rió maniobrando con las flores y el vino para así estrecharme en un tierno abrazo- bueno si, un poco, ¿pero como no serlo?, mi novia es la más hermosa de todas, tengo que cuidarla de los lobos.

Caminé hacia atrás llevándolo conmigo al interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Una vez dentro me paré de puntitas y rodee su cuello, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, demostrándole todo el amor que me ahogaba.

El temporizador del horno nos hizo separarnos.

-Estas son para ti. –me entregó las rosas- Tomé prestado el vino de la mejor reserva que Carlisle guarda para las ocasiones especiales.

-¿No se molestara si se entera?

-No, esta es una ocasión especial.

-Bien, espero no tengas problemas por mi culpa –antes de que objetara le di un beso fugas pero igualmente cargado de emociones- gracias por las flores, son muy lindas, las pondré en agua; ponte cómodo y quítate los zapatos, enseguida sirvo la cena.

Dejé las rosas en agua y las coloqué en uno de los muebles de la sala. Mientras Edward se instalaba yo me dispuse a servir la comida.

-Eso se ve y huele exquisito –me alagó.

-Gracias, ya sabes, me convertí en chef por un día –permanecíamos ya acomodados en los mullidos almohadones que yacían en el piso, acurrucados, haciendo que la típica tensión, bajo la tenue luz, se intensificara- espero que te guste.

Me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi mejilla.

-Eres la mejor.

Entre risas, besos y anécdotas de todo lo vivido juntos durante este último año, cenamos. El era esa persona especial que siempre soñé, junto a él me sentía querida, protegida, nunca terminaría de dar las gracias por haberlo encontrado en mi camino.

-Brindemos –rellenó las copas de vino.

-¿Por que brindamos? –pregunté feliz.

-Porque Charlie no está –bromeó.

Reí por la expresión de su cara.

-Charlie te quiere –lo besé para darle ánimos.

-Sí, me quiere, pero tres metros bajo tierra –melodramático fingió temblar- ¿estás segura de que no llegará y me dará un tiro por estar aquí sin supervisión de un adulto?

-Ya, deja de recordar a mi padre, es nuestro aniversario y quiero que pensemos solo en nosotros, en nadie más.

-Lo siento –besó mis labios- bien, brindemos. –chocó su copa con la mía- Brindemos por qué no se que hice para merecerte –acarició mi mejilla, sus verdes ojos brillaban sinceros, su rostro serio, como si estuviera a punto de decirme algo de suma importancia- se que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero tengo la certeza de que lo nuestro será tan duradero que dentro de unos años terminaremos casados y con dos hijos, te amo tanto que solo de imaginarme perderte siento que muero, Bella… -del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra- eres lo que siempre quise y más de lo que imaginé pudiera existir en una mujer -con sus dedos levantó la tapa, dentro descansaba un lindo anillo de oro blanco, un solitario y pequeño diamante lo adornaba, sencillamente hermoso- como futura madre de mis hijos te doy mi palabra de que siempre permaneceré junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas, demostrándote con cada día que pase el amor que siento. Feliz aniversario amor…

A estas alturas no podía formular ni una sola palabra, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él tomó mi mano y colocó el delicado anillo en mi dedo anular.

Sin avistamientos me lancé contra él, abrazándolo y besando cada parte de su fisonomía que me era permitida. Reímos por mi efusividad.

-Que sean tres… –susurré contra sus labios- quiero que tengamos tres hijos.

Por supuesto que quería hijos, y más si el padre era Edward, pero no ahora, solo de pensar en eso en un momento previo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer me aterraba.

-Perfecto, serán tres entonces –rió aun besándome.

Rompiendo la unión de nuestros labios, me levanté y comencé a apagar las velas, cuando terminé me acerqué a Edward que me miraba sin comprender. Le tendí mi mano.

Había llegado la hora que me ponía de nervios.

Afianzó mi mano y se puso en pie, aun confundido lo jalé conmigo y comencé a subir las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré con él aun de la mano.

El ya había visitado ese lugar, claro, con Charlie fuera, Renée en casa y con la puerta abierta, de echo mi madre y él se llevaban de maravilla.

La habitación permanecía atenuada solo con la luz de la lámpara que adornaba mi mesita de noche. Un suave olor a vainilla llegó a mis fosas nasales, en las esquinas y sobre una pequeña superficie de cerámica solo quedaban los restos de los inciensos que prendí antes. En el centro del amplio lugar mi gran cama hacia acto de presencia, el transparente dosel blanco, caía como nubes vaporosas desde lo alto.

Los latidos de mi corazón taladraban mis tímpanos, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Giré sobre mis talones y encaré a Edward, sus ojos abiertos y su postura estática me dieron a entender que enterado estaba ya de cuales eran mis negras intenciones.

Cerré la puerta y me posé frente a él.

Yo quería esto y no iba a permitir que nada lo estropease. Todo era perfecto, nos amábamos y quería estar con el de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Quería ser suya y de nadie más.

Con disimulo respiré hondo, tragándome así mis ridículos nervios. Mis manos fueron directo a su pecho, mis labios comenzaron a besar su clavícula, paseando por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y boca, se movieron sobre los suyos provocativos, de un momento a otro me respondió, abrazó la piel desnuda de mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo, mis dedos se infiltraron en su rebelde cabello, de poco en poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, las respiraciones acelerándose y mis ansias por él aumentando.

Caminamos abrazados y al estar cerca de la cama me levantó y con ternura me situó sobre las suaves colchas blancas. Se recargó sobre sus antebrazos para así no dejar todo su peso caer sobre mí. Pero eso era lo que yo quería, tenerlo cerca, quería sentirlo, la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por mis venas apetecía desesperadamente con salirse de control.

¿Pero que hizo él?, detenerse.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –inquirió con su respiración irregular y mirándome serio- No quiero que te sientas presionada, el que te haya dado ese anillo no significa que tu tengas que hacer esto por mi…

-No lo hago por el anillo –diablos, ahora resulta que quiere parar, Edward Cullen no me podía dejar así- lo hago porque te amo y porque quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras humanas posibles.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese miedo irracional de quedar embarazada?

-Lo tengo guardado por ahí, así que deja de sacarlo a flote –pedí volviendo a atacar su boca- quiero que lo intentemos, quiero ser tuya.

-¿Estás segura? –cuestionó buscando alguna señal negativa en mi rostro, pero no la encontró, me sentía más segura que nunca y no pensaba echarme para atrás.

-Estoy segura de ti… quiero hacerlo –la convicción presente en mi voz.

-Bebé, pero yo no venía preparado para esto –habló contra mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes que yo si, en el cajón de la mesita de noche hay preservativos –entrecerré los ojos- y no me digas 'bebé' en momentos como este, puede ser de mala suerte. -rió y rodó los ojos- Y deja de hacer esto –tiré de las solapas del cuello de su camisa, su peso cayó de lleno en mí.

Sin perder más el tiempo nuestras bocas hicieron el tan delicioso contacto, nuestras manos cobraron vida propia y vagaron desesperadas por el cuerpo del otro, tocando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Le hice un espacio entre mis piernas para que se acomodara mejor, acaricié su espalda por debajo de su camisa y gocé de los besos húmedos que le otorgaba ahora a mi cuello, se adueñó de mis piernas posesivamente, llevando consigo la tela que le estorbaba, empujé su rostro al mío y retomamos la danza entre nuestras bocas.

Nuevas sensaciones se fueron despertando, apoderándose de mi cuerpo; necesitando de más comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, deslumbrándome con su esculpido y duro pecho, sus bien trabajadas abdominales, la sexy 'V' de su pelvis, sus varoniles hombros… maravillada palpé la piel marfileña, una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro cuando escuché el primer gemido de satisfacción de su parte.

En respuesta sus manos encontraron los bordes de mi blusa, llevándolos lentamente hacia arriba, para ayudarlo, me levanté un poco y permití que la sacara por mi cabeza. Agradecía haberme puesto ese lindo conjunto de encaje azul, pues ahora era ahí justo donde recaía su mirada, me avergoncé, lo que hizo que me regalara una sonrisa dulce.

-Eres tan hermosa… -con el dorso de su mano acarició mi sonrojada mejilla.

Sus labios bajaron a la piel descubierta de mis pechos, por consiguiente comencé a jadear bajito. Desabrochó mi falda y conforme la fue deslizando el rose que me suministraba hizo que la respiración se me acelerara.

Ambos éramos nuevos en esto, porque nuestros movimientos, aunque fueran un poco desesperados, también poseían un atisbo de torpeza. Rodee su cintura, trazando el elástico de sus bóxers mientras que su boca trabajaba en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, mordí mi labio inferior, hiperventilando, decidida comencé a desabrochar y bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

Me ayudé a sacarlos completamente con mis pies, dejándolos olvidados en alguna parte. Estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, me sentía torpe, sin saber qué hacer, y egoísta por ser solo yo quien se encargaba de recibir el placer.

Sentí como su masculinidad fue despertando contra mi muslo interno, causando que un estremecimiento recorriera mi espina dorsal, nunca había visto un pene, salvo en los libros de biología y escuchado de boca de Alice y Rose.

Tenía la seguridad de querer esto, pero vamos, era mi primera vez, me sentía perdida e inquieta.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos lo atraje hacia mí, incitando un poco de fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, toqueteando por toda la zona hasta encontrar el broche de mi sujetador, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo fuera de su lugar.

Los ojos de Edward chispeaban como ases luminosos bajo la oscuridad, en su mirada no había otra cosa más que pasión, fascinación, ternura y amor. Altos gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando su boca atacó mis pechos, alternando en cierto tiempo cada uno. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, deseosa, impaciente y excitada como nunca.

Mi cuerpo entero palpitaba, mi corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí, la temperatura máxima provocó que una capa de sudor nos llenara; por una fracción de segundos creí estar cerca de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando se deshizo de la única prenda que me quedaba.

Me sentí expuesta, acalorada, por mi cara desfilaron varias tonalidades de rojo, todo el calor se concentró en un mismo punto cuando sus estilizados dedos de pianista comenzaron a hacer su magia en la parte inferior de mi anatomía. La sensación era inquietante, las emociones me atravesaban rogando por ser liberadas, no me quedó más que comenzar a bajar la cinturilla de sus bóxers dando a entender así mi propuesta mientras que él no dejaba de probar ni un ápice de los rincones de mi cuerpo.

-Un poco mas… -su voz trémula contra mi cuello.

Yo sabía lo que quería lograr, y también sabía que eso era lo mejor para que la culminación no me resultara tan dolorosa. Gimoteé ansiosa, en uno de mis violentos movimientos su cadera chocó con la mía, siseó con los ojos entornados.

-E-edward, por, favor… -mascullé sin aire.

Tragó saliva, se levantó jadeante y con un movimiento vertiginoso rebuscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Trajo consigo el preservativo, ágilmente se deshizo de sus bóxers dejando a la vista toda su perfección, la respiración se atoró en mis pulmones, no quería ni imaginar cómo _eso_ iba a poder entrar en mi, observé cuan concentrado estaba en abrir el pequeño sobre.

Se me quitó un gran peso de encima cuando me di cuenta de que hacia todos los pasos correctos para colocarse el preservativo, supongo que el ser hombre, estudiante de medicina, y tener como padre a un Doctor, daban por resultado una buena educación sexual.

Una vez terminó con eso volvió a estar sobre mí, repartió besos por toda mi cara a la vez que sus manos masajeaban mis senos, volví a gemir ante su exquisito toque, si seguía así por su culpa terminaría vuelta loca.

-¿Estas lista? –me miró con tanta intensidad que pensé en derretirme.

-Por favor, ha-hazlo ya…

Fui sintiendo esa extraña sensación de invasión, siseamos por el roce, me tensé y jadee, para distraerme me besó con tanta ternura y pasión que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme más fuerte a él, no lo voy a negar, dolía y mucho, pero sus dulces besos a miel me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para seguir.

Lo miré entre nubes, el dolor no amainaba.

Intentó retirarse pero no se lo permití, mis piernas un poco rígidas por la molestia rodearon su cadera.

-Odio verte sufrir… -musitó afligido, acariciando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus labios- si pudiera te evitaría todo este dolor…

-E-estoy bien, solo, n-no te muevas…

Permanecimos quietos regalándonos suaves caricias.

Cuando me apretujé a él y tuvimos un poco de frote noté como el dolor apaciguaba, las sensaciones como una flecha veloz me dieron de llenó. Tímidamente comencé a moverme, provocando así una nueva ronda de gemidos. El vaivén de nuestros movimientos eran dispares pero igualmente deliciosos.

Parecía que el mal rato se había esfumado pues ahora solo podía sentir todo lo que Edward me provocaba, el desenfreno, el amor en los besos y caricias que me proporcionaba era latente, preocupándose de si me encontraba bien, mirándome con ternura y a la vez concentrándose en las sensaciones que igualmente recibía.

Me sentí en una piscina al percatarme de cómo literalmente me derretía. Me entró el temor.

-E-edward, ¿se rompió el c-condón? –indagué alarmada sosteniéndome de sus hombros.

-N-no… B-bella… -gruñó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos cerrados, su frente descansando sobre la mía y su mandíbula apretada, me dieron a entender su sentir.

Algo intenso y diferente me recorrió, atravesando mí cuerpo desde las puntas de las hebras de mi cabello, hasta los dedos de mis pies, me retorcí como si hubiera sufrido un choque eléctrico, como si hubiera ido y venido directo del cielo. El goce era inexplicable, alucinante y satisfactorio. Sin vergüenza alguna gemí alto sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

Caí en la cama exhausta, a los pocos segundos Edward se desplomó sobre mí, agitado y descansando su cabeza en mí pecho.

Una capa de sudor nos envolvía, cómplice de lo que habíamos hecho. El oxigeno se fue regulando.

-Eso fue… no tengo palabras –me sonrió con devoción, despegó uno de los mechones adheridos a mi frente por el sudor y lo colocó tras mi oreja.

Si, el hacer el amor con la persona que amas te deja esa perspectiva de no saber a ciencia cierta cómo explicarlo, lo único que sé es que había sido lo más maravilloso hasta ahora experimentado en toda mi vida. La emoción de estar junto a él tocando el cielo no tenía precio.

Pero había llegado la hora de preocuparse.

Edward se bajó de mí y empezó a quitarse el preservativo.

-Que suce… -cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se lo arrebaté y me fui corriendo hasta el baño.

Lo escuché seguirme.

Desesperada abrí la llave del lavabo, temerosa porque mis sospechas fueran ciertas coloqué la boca del condón bajo el chorro de agua, lo jalé dejando el globito del depósito a la vista, minuciosamente examiné que nada de lo que estuviese dentro se derramara.

Aliviada dejé escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

Edward, con su cabello revuelto por mis traviesas manos, me miraba sorprendido, al darse cuenta de mi acción rió musicalmente, la alegría brotando de su rostro.

-Amor, esto nunca se me va a olvidar –prometió aun divertido.

-Solo es por precaución –anudé el preservativo, lo envolví en papel higiénico y lo tiré a la basura. Llegué hasta él y rodee su cuello, toda su desnudes me arrulló- Te quedaras esta noche, ¿cierto? –pedí sacando mi labio inferior.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –perfiló toda mi extensión. Suspiré encantada.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende –probé sus labios ya hinchados por nuestros besos- tenemos un asunto que perfeccionar.

-¿Y si quedas embarazada? –bromeó y se burló de mi expresión.

-Cállate. -di un suave golpe a su pecho- Procurare ser yo quien esta vez te ponga el preservativo. ¿O quieres que te deje en abstinencia?, ya sabes, debut y despedida…

-De ninguna manera –solté un gritito cuando me levantó en brazos y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación.

Y no mentía, esa noche aprendí a colocar un condón… y no precisamente fue en una zanahoria.

'.

Las clases finalizaron y salí corriendo como un rayo haciéndoles señas a mis amigas de a donde me dirigía, lo entendieron de una, sabían lo que me traía desde hace días.

Me mordía las uñas ansiosa, esta había sido mi actitud la última semana. Si, una semana transcurrida desde que Edward y yo tuvimos relaciones, la mejor experiencia de mi vida debo agregar. Pero como todo, nada es perfecto.

A pesar de habernos cuidado yo no podía evitar sentir miedo, ¿Qué tal si en alguna de esas veces que lo hicimos, un astuto espermatozoide se infiltró por _ahí_?

Por más que Edward intentaba tranquilizarme no obtenía resultados, por lo que el pobre había sido el blanco perfecto de mi mal humor.

Desde lo más profundo de mí ser deseaba que mi intuición no se tratase solo de una falsa alarma. Curioso ¿no?, era la primera vez que le rogaba a 'Andrés', que me visitara lo antes posible este mes. Asustada estaba porque ya debía de tocarme pero nada mas no llegaba.

Entré a uno de los cubículos. Me invadió un estado de tranquilidad cuando chequé que en efecto, tenía visita. Hice todo el típico ritual de cuando se presentaban estos casos.

Salí de los sanitarios corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al llegar al estacionamiento lo vi.

Tan guapo como siempre y esperándome recargado con su pose sexy sobre el capo del volvo. Solo bastó que me regalara _Mi_ sonrisa torcida favorita para que yo corriera a toda velocidad y me le echara encima, rodeándolo tanto con brazos y piernas.

Reímos abiertamente, no nos importaron las miradas extras.

-A llegado mi regla –canturree.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿En lugar de ponerte feliz por verme, te alegras de estar en tus días? –hizo un adorable puchero- amor, nos cuidamos, era lógico que no estuvieras embarazada…

-No te atrevas a decir esas tres palabras, Edward, no…

-Lo siento pero, 'te lo dije', y más de una vez –las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Aun arriba de él gruñí.

-Deja de regañarme y mejor bésame.

Y así fue. Me besó, sin piedad, robándome la respiración y haciendo desaparecer todos los pensamientos incoherentes de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Hola! primero que nada espero que les haya gustado el OS, y que no se hayan aburrido, nació gracias a mis clases de sexualidad jajaja, amm no diré mas, puede ser perjudicial, jajaja... esto fue mi primer lemmon –o intento de el- no sé qué tal, ustedes juzguen, ojala pudieran dejar su opinión, los reviews son buenos para el alma :) ya enserio, se los agradecería mucho. Mil gracias por leer. Los invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer alguna de mis otras dos historias.**

**Facullen.**


End file.
